


Day 14: Tear-Stained

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Mourning, Whump, character death mention, hiccup!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup steps into his house for the first time after his father's death.





	Day 14: Tear-Stained

Even after the day he’d had, well, because of it, Hiccup felt like going into his house was going to be the hardest thing he’d ever done. He was used to coming in to a fire, the smell of food cooking, his dad sitting there wood carving to relieve his stress.

His dad.

His dad wouldn’t be there, wouldn’t step foot in that house ever again. Instead of dining with Hiccup, he’d be dining with their ancestors that night. 

Hiccup opened the door and stood on the threshold. It was dark and cold and quiet. No Stoick. No nothing. Just him, standing there in the doorway, exhaustion eating away at his bones.

Hiccup took one step inside, feeling weighted down by everything that had happened, the battle with Drago, his father’s death, his naming of chief. It was all too much.

Hiccup collapsed in the doorway, falling to his hands and knees, a sob wrenching itself from his chest. He had hardly cried since his father’s death, hadn’t had the time to, not even at his funeral. Now though, he had the time to cry. 

And so he did.

  
  


Valka found her son at the place her home had been twenty years ago. The house was much smaller than hers and Stoick’s had been, needed only to house two people rather than an entire family. There was a twinge of guilt in her chest, but she ignored it. Now wasn’t the time for guilt.

“Hiccup, are you hurt?” she asked in alarm, seeing him on the floor. There had been battle, and she didn’t know if he’d sustained any injuries.

Hiccup shook his head, a sob coming up from his throat, and Valka knew what was going on. The empty house had sparked the mourning for his father.

“I-it’s so q-quiet with-without him,” Hiccup stammered out. He settled onto his knees, wiped his face a little with his hand, turned to look at her. There were still tears tracking down his cheeks over dried ones, and his eyes and nose were all red. “I-I don’t know why I expected hi-him to just b-be sitting there.”

Valka came in, shutting the door behind her, leaving them in darkness. She placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, able to sense where it was. She didn’t know what to say to him. What was there to say when she was mourning to, when she had only just gotten the man she loved back to have him stolen from her again? It wasn’t fair. 

A tear trailed down her cheek, and she sat on the floor and took Hiccup into her arms. Together, they cried about the life they had lost. 


End file.
